I Miss You
by Jessy-PotterBlack
Summary: Quando alguém se vai é como se ele tivesse sido substituído por um vazio desesperador, opressor. Um silencio insuportável com o qual não se pode conviver. Algo como um abismo, em que não é possível ver o fim. Em que se tenta ignorar, mas que se s


Sinopse-Quando alguém se vai é como se ele tivesse sido substituído por um vazio desesperador, opressor. Um silencio insuportável com o qual não se pode conviver. Algo como um abismo, em que não é possível ver o fim. Em que se tenta ignorar, mas que se sabe que está lá e você tem de encara-lo. Todos os dias.

Numa noite de verão na rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry relembra Sirius.

I miss you

Mas Sirius não reapareceu 

Harry estava em seu quarto na rua dos Alfeneiros, debruçado no parapeito da janela. O olhar distante, para além das estrelas. A noite seria agradável, se não fosse pelo vazio que sentia Um cão negro cruzou a rua, seu coração disparou. Sirius. Mas não era Sirius. Não poderia ser Sirius. O destino brincava com ele, mais uma vez. Era impossível pensar nisso, não queria pensar, mas ele tinha de encarar a realidade. Sirius se foi.

I miss you

I miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh, it's so sad.

_(Eu sinto a sua falta_

_Eu sinto muito a sua falta_

_Eu não consigo esquece-lo_

_Oh, Isto é tão triste)_

Tão pouco tempo, tão pouco tempo tiveram juntos. E ainda assim, foram tão próximos. Como podia sentir tanto a falta de alguém? Como era possível se sentir assim? Não havia medo em seu coração, não havia nada. Era como se ele tivesse sido substituído por um vazio desesperador, opressor. Um silencio insuportável com o qual ele não poderia conviver. Algo como um abismo, em que não é possível ver o fim. Em que se tenta ignorar, mas que se sabe que está lá e você tem de encara-lo. Todos os dias.

Como seria possível viver assim? Se Sirius estivesse ali, ele lhe explicaria, lhe entenderia.

Harry olhou as estrelas. Será que Sirius poderia ouvi-lo? Fechou os olhos. Quem sabe?

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

_(Eu espero que você possa me ouvir_

_Eu lembro disso claramente)_

O peso da dor, da culpa, da perda. Haveria algo pior? Mais forte? O peso da culpa, da perda da dor... Tudo o oprimia, tudo dizia que ele deveria parar e ao mesmo tempo o empurravam para frente, como se dissessem que ele teria de viver, para sofrer.

"-Não há nada que você possa fazer Harry...

-Apanha-lo. Salva-lo, ele só atravessou o véu.

-... é tarde demais Harry"

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

_(O dia em que você se foi_

_Foi o dia em que eu soube_

_Que nada seria como antes_

_Oh)_

Muitas vezes dissera que daria tudo para ter algo. Agora com a perda ainda tão sangrenta e recente de Sirius, ele entendia que nem tudo valia a pena. Era como se nada mais tivesse graça, alegria, vida ou cor. Sirius morrera e ele, Harry, fechara os olhos para o mundo. E mesmo que os reabrisse nada mais seria como antes. Mas ainda assim, olhando as estrelas, ele repetia uma frase, ditas tantas vezes antes, sem a real noção de seu significado. Ele daria tudo para ter Sirius novamente, mas ele sabia, que nem sempre tudo era o bastante. Sirius não voltaria para lhe abraçar, lhe consolar, lhe ouvir ou apenas para lhe desejar uma boa noite.

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

_(Eu não estou ao seu lado para beija-lo_

_Ou acenar um tchau_

Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente 

_Eu sei que não posso)_

"-Não há nada que você possa fazer Harry... nada... ele se foi.

-Não se foi, não!

-Ele não pode voltar Harry. Ele não pode voltar por que está m...

-ELE-NÃO-ESTÁ-MORTO!"

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

_(O dia em que você se foi_

_Foi o dia em que eu soube_

_Que nada seria como antes_

_Oh)_

Ele não podia acreditar, não queria. Era doloroso demais.

Por que? Por que ele tinha de ter morrido?

Era difícil acordar e saber que Sirius não estava mais com ele. E ele sempre se perguntava o por que.

Às vezes desejava que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, uma brincadeira, mas então ele percebia que era mais uma brincadeira do destino. Roubar-lhe Sirius, que era como o pai que nunca tivera. Era difícil aceitar, mas era a verdade. Sirius tinha partido.

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by"

_(Eu acordei_

_Você não_

_Eu ficava perguntando o por que_

_Eu não podia acreditar_

_Mas não era mentira_

_Tinha acontecido, você havia partido.)_

Harry olhou as estrelas novamente. O fim. Tudo havia acabado naquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios. Ele se sentia como se fosse marcado para sofrer e não para matar ou morrer como dizia a profecia. O que fora sua vida até então? Alguns poucos momentos de alegria soterrados por uma avalanche de tristezas e dores. E agora mais uma. A morte de Sirius e Harry não podia mudar isso.

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

_(Agora você se foi_

_Agora você se foi_

_Para lá_

_Para lá_

_Algum lugar de onde eu não posso traze-lo de volta_

_Agora você se foi_

_Agora você se foi_

_Para lá_

_Para lá_

_Algum lugar de onde você não vai voltar)_

Sirius atravessara o véu e não voltaria. Ele tinha de enfrentar a verdade.

"Mas uma parte dele compreendia, mesmo enquanto lutava para se desvencilhar de Lupin, que Sirius nunca o deixara esperando antes... Sempre arriscara tudo para ver Harry, para ajuda-lo... se não saía do arco quando gritava por ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, a única explicação possível era que não podia voltar... era que realmente estava...".

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

_(O dia em que você se foi_

_Foi o dia em que eu soube_

_Que nada seria como antes_

_Oh)_

E ali, com a brisa noturna a refresca-lo, com o resto do mundo a seguir seu curso, a sorrir e a chorar. Ele, Harry Potter, não sentia medo ou dor, ou qualquer coisa. Sabia apenas que teria de continuar, Sirius jamais desistira e ele também não desistiria. Iria até o fim, qualquer que fosse, com a esperança de que, se existisse vida após a morte, ele iria reencontra-lo.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, Sirius não estava ali, uma estrela brilhou mais forte, como se oferecesse sua luz como consolo. Nada seria como antes. Ele sentiria sempre a falta de Sirius ao seu lado.

I miss you

_(Sinto sua falta)_

Sinto sua falta, Sirius.

Slipped Away

Avril Lavigne

olá pessoal! E então gostaram? Essa é a minha primeira songfic...espero que tenham gostado. Eu sempre quis fazer uma song e então enquanto ouvia pela milésima vez a música Slipped away da Avril lavigne eu tive a idéia para essa song.... E eu sempre quis escrever algo com o harry.... saiu isso q vcs viram...

comentem ok! Mesmo q seja para xingar! Mas espero q vcs tenham gostado!

Obs: não liguem para a tradução da música....foi feita por mim... e eu não procurei traduzir ao pé da letra e sim passar o sentido geral de tudo...

No !

Bjs Jessy


End file.
